Memo's to the family from Tsuna
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: After so many years, Tsuna has built up quite the list of rules and things for his family. This is the drabble series dedicated to the list he's created. Rated M to cover for everything that will happen. Same universe as Of Magic and Flames
1. Rule 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **1) If Nova instigates cuddle time while she is sick, do not fight it. If you do, no one save for yourself is responsible for the injuries sustained. I am not and will not be responsible for someone pissing of my sick sister. She is not just a Sky, but also a Cloud, Mist, and Rain with a minor amount of other Flames. She is also a highly powerful mage with a feline animagus form.**

Tsuna heard the sounds of sneezing and heavy amounts of cursing followed by something smashing against the wall. Tsuna opened the door to his sister's room and peaked inside only to pause at the sight of Hayato lying unconscious on the floor with multiple bruises already forming. Tsuna sighed softly as he entered the room carrying a tray of soup. A soft growl sounded from the nest of pillows and blankets laying in the middle of the floor. An eye filled with a rainbow of colors glared at him. Holding up a hand, Tsuna said, "I have soup and have gotten myself off for the day. If you want to cuddle, you'll eat," A low hissing snarl sounded in reply and Tsuna returned the glare, "I do not care if you feel like shit. You will eat this," Tsuna approached slowly, "I also contacted everyone and have ensured they will be around to join us. Please ignore Hayato and eat, I promise I'll stay right here."

Nova poked her head out of the nest before holding out a hand to him. Tsuna slipped into the mass of fabrics and settled down allowing Nova to curl up around him. Tsuna then proceeded to feed her the food he'd brought and managed to get her to drink the potions he picked up before she fell asleep. Hayato groaned softly a half-hour later after Skull, Fon, and Sirius had joined him. Reborn popped in through the window and asked, "What happened to the puppy?"

"Nova's sick," Everyone in human form dead panned.

"And that resulted in the puppy's injuries?" Reborn looked at the thoroughly beaten silver haired Storm then at the dozing Nova.

"Nova get's territorial and violent when she's sick," Skull explained from his position curled up against Nova's right side, "By the way, you might want to leave now before you ge-"

Reborn suddenly found himself flying through the air via magic before being dropped lightly onto Nova's chest. The sickly Sky let out a surprising purr before curling up against him. Reborn only made a single attempt to get free only to find himself hissed at and a rainbow colored glare that made shivers go down his spine. Yeah, Reborn was going to listen to them even if his pride took a hit. Powerful Hitmen did not get cowed by sick Skies and allow themselves to be used as hot water bottles. Even if said Sky was absolutely terrifying and apparently lost their morals while sick.

Reborn stared at the bloody mess that currently decorated the floor of Nova's bedroom and a good portion of the wall containing the window before looking at the sickly Sky. She let out a low growling hiss in the direction of the no-longer breathing assassins before closing her eyes and settling back down. Skull pipped up, "Told you."


	2. Rule 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **2) If there is an unattended drink, do not drink it even if you went to the bathroom two seconds ago. It has likely been dosed with some sort of potion that either Nova is testing or one of the various pranksters in the house decided put in it for laughs. If you drink it, no one is responsible for anything that occurs. It's your own fault for disobeying the rules.**

Colonello left his water bottle in the kitchen before heading upstairs to grab the set of magical training weights Nova had gifted him on his birthday. When he returned, the empty bottle had been refilled much to his surprise. Shrugging, Colonello gulped down some of the water as he was feeling parched. Nova entered the room carrying a book and paused as she caught sight of him, "Colonello? Did you perhaps leave that unattended?"

"Mhmm," Colonello nodded earning a low sigh from her, "I just needed to get those weights you gave me for my birthday, kora. Someone filled it up for me,"

"Did it perhaps taste off?" Nova asked with a raised eyebrow as Colonello's head started to itch.

"No," Colonello reached up to scratch at his scalp only to freeze as his hand came in contact with something furry.

Nova sighed deeply, "I would suggest not doing that again. It seems someone decided to prank you. One of the main rules in the house is to never leave any drinks or foods unattended unless I've made them," Nova smiled slightly as she walked over and reached down to rub the furry appendages, "The wolf ears and tail really suit you. You look absolutely adorable."


	3. Rule 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **3) Never leave Nova alone when she's bored. Bad things tend to happen. There is absolutely no end to her imagination not to mention she has a large manga and anime collection than I do!**

Skull walked into the house carrying groceries with the help of Oodaku only to pause at the sight of the dinning room table. Nova was sitting across from a man with ram horns, dragon-like wings, and a whip-like tail that ended in the shape of a spade. The chair underneath the man was covered in ash that formed some type of circle with runes. Nova glanced at him and beamed, "Hey, Big Brother."

"Nova," Skull spoke slowly as he eyed the man that was dressed rather sharply with distrust, "Why is there a demon in the house?"

"She got bored," The man deadpanned in an Italian accent and turned his head making Skull choke in horror.

The man/demon looked just like Reborn only without that stupid fedora or Leon. Correction, Leon was currently curled up in the man's lap and resembled a mini-dragon rather than a chameleon. Skull took a deep breath and looked at Nova with a glare, "You got bored, so you decided to summon a demon that resembles Reborn and decided to play chess?"

"I was trying to summon Tsuna, but got him instead," Nova shrugged lightly as she moved one of her pawns, "And he doesn't resemble Reborn. He is Reborn only in his dimension the Arcobaleno are demons that rule various planes of hell that correspond with their Flame type,"

Skull looked at the demon only to earn a shrug, "She's telling the truth. To be quite honest, I was bored as well and Tsunayoshi was busy."

"So you decided to play chess?" Skull could believe that Nova honestly decided to do everything save for that last part.

Demon-Reborn chuckled softly, "That's what you get hung up on? It isn't the fact she summoned me just because she was bored?"

Skull shook his head while sending Oodaku to put away the groceries after handing the octopus his share, "Considering it's the girl that thought it would be hilarious to create a potion that turns you into a cat-girl? No, I would have thought she'd be using you to help her pull of all sorts of chaos. At the very least, I would think she would have summoned Fon or Verde," Skull looked at Nova, "Is he staying for dinner?"

Nova looked at demon-Reborn. The demon shrugged lightly while using his tail to point at the circle, "Until you release me from this circle, I can't really leave."

"Then I guess you're staying for dinner," Skull walked into the kitchen.


	4. Rule 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **4) When Nova is tired, do not ask her questions. She is either horribly blunt or violent depending on how stupid your question is. To be quite honest, I didn't think I'd ever have to write this rule.**

"Nova!" Hayato shouted as he spotted the Sky, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Hayato almost decided to walk away as he saw how tired she look, but he pressed on. He really needed some answers and Nova seemed to be the one that had them all. Nova yawned softly, "What the fuck do you want?"

Hayato gaped at her for a few seconds for that before deciding to brush it off as he recalled how much he needed this answer, "What is Tsuna's favorite color?"

Nova stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "Ask Tsuna instead of being a fucking wimp. He doesn't need someone too scared to ask basic questions about his likes around him."

With that Nova walked off leaving Hayato curled up in the corner with a cloud of despair hanging over his head.

Tsuna stared at the pile of men and some women laying on the street before turning to a shaky Nova. He sighed deeply, "They asked a stupid question, didn't they?"

The currently purple eyed Nova snorted softly, "They deserved it for asking why I defend you."

Tsuna walked over to Nova and grabbed her hand, "Let's go to your house and take a nap, you really need one. Also, you need to apologize to Hayato when you wake up. You really hurt his feeling."


	5. Rule 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **5) Nova is a Seer not google. She does not know the secrets of the universe and if she did, she is not obligated to share them.**

Nova's eye twitched as Dino walked up to her, "Nova, can I ask you a question?"

"Dino, you and your men have been asking me questions all day," Nova liked her fellow Sky well enough though sometimes, like right now, she wanted to tear him to shreds.

Dino flushed lightly and looked slightly embarrassed, "I know and this is the last one."

Nova took a deep breath to calm herself, "And what is your question?"

"How do you untie this knot?" Dino held up his whip and Nova stared at it blankly.

Without a word, Nova turned and began to walk away making Dino follow after her. She rounded on him as he opened his mouth and slapped him upside the head while snarling, "I am not fucking google or the internet! Go online or figure it out your fucking self!"

Tsuna looked at Dino as he sulked and commented, "It's your own fault for asking so many questions."

"I know," Dino looked down at the ground while holding his red cheek.

"Tsuna," Takeshi walked towards him with a frown on his face, "I just tried asking Nova if I should eat more pasta or meat before the next game. She snarled something in a language I didn't understand and stalked off,"

Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Takeshi, Nova's really stressed right now, so asking questions isn't a good idea. As for your question, ask your dad or look it up. Now, I need to go grab my sister and get her calmed down before she either has an attack or hurts someone.


	6. Rule 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

 **(Might be a spoiler. Still have to decide)**

* * *

 **6) Do not let Nova get hit by the Ten-year Bazooka no matter how tempting it is. One) Her elder self is almost never dressed appropriately. Two) Future Nova has no shame whatsoever. Three)** **She always comes back either blushing madly or is so distracted that she walks around in a daze that has the potential to make her run into walls. Four) Nova also tends to either run away or pass out after muttering a few broken words depending on who is around her**

They were all in the park celebrating the end of the Arcobaleno curse when Lambo annoyed Hayato too much and ended up getting hit on the head. Lambo cried, "M-must s-stay c-calm."

Hayato made it worse by tossing Lambo away from him. Lambo cried and took out his bazooka and shot it. Only, the bazooka was facing the sky rather than Lambo. Everyone panicked as the ammo began to fall before freezing as it hit Nova. When the pink smoke faded, everyone ended up blushing at the sight of an obviously older and even more attractive Nova standing in her younger-self's place. It wasn't due to her beauty that they were blushing. No, it was due to TYL!Nova wearing nothing save for a thin and loosely tied bathrobe. TYL!Nova looked around with a light smile, "So this is the day that I first got hit with one of those things. Interesting."

"N-nova?" Tsuna swallowed pulling her attention to him.

He was completely caught off guard by the squeal she released and how quickly she disappeared. He suddenly found his head pressed into something warm as it became hard to breath. The various straight males, whether they considered Nova family or not, all had the combined thought, 'Lucky bastard.'.

Viper spoke once getting over her shock, "Nova, you're suffocating him."

"Huh?" TYL!Nova looked at her then down at Tsuna to see him turning a little blue against her well endowed chest, "Sorry, Cub!" She released Tsuna with a light flush, "I forgot how adorable you were back then," She then look at Viper, "Hey, Mom,"

"M-mom?!" Was shouted earning a light nod.

TYL!Nova walked over to the surprise Viper, "Over the years, you became my mother figure. While this might be a bit of a spoiler, I thought it might help to tell you now."

"You think of me as your mother?" Viper whispered feeling her heart simultaneously beat quicker and feel warmer.

TYL!Nova smiled warmly down at her before bending down to hug the toddler sized version of her mother-figure, "You're the woman that raised me, so of course I think of you as my mom. I love you as much as Lily Potter and I know that my birth mother doesn't mind me calling you mom."

TYL!Nova released her only to hear, "N-nova?"

"Yes, Enma?" TYL!Nova turned to look at him.

"Y-your robe," He stuttered with a deep red blush covering his face.

TYL!Nova looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What about it?"

"PUT IT BACK ON!" Was shouted at her.

TYL!Nova looked down and saw that her robe had fallen off, "Huh," She looked back at them, "Nah."

"WHAT?!" TYL!Nova snickered at them.

"The look on your faces is way too adorable for me to even think about putting that back on," TYL!Nova informed them all, "Not to mention, my times up, so what's the point? I have quite the evening planned with my husband and it doesn't require clothes,"

She disappeared in a poof of pink smoke with dreamy look on her face.

 _**************************Meanwhile in the future*******************_

Nova shook her head as the smoke began to clear as she took in the fact she was somewhere really warm. Steam filled the air and she realized she was in a bathroom. A rather large one at that. Just as she began contemplating going to find Tsuna, Nova heard a warm voice that reminded her of Byakuran's only a little deeper, "So that happened today."

Nova turned around and immediately flushed as she found the older form of her soulmate smirking at her. While she was surprised to note that Byakuran would get hotter as he aged, she was blushing due to the fact he was completely naked. He was currently standing near an open door that revealed a rather amazing looking master bedroom. Swallowing as she turned away from him, Nova asked, "Can you please put some clothes on?"

Byakuran hummed lightly before bluntly stating, "Nope~"

"Why not?" Nova ignored the fact that her voice got higher near the end.

"Because," Nova heard footsteps coming closer and warmth settled against her back as the overly tall male came to a stop behind her, "I'm about to enjoy a rather nice bath with your elder-self and don't feel like putting on clothes that will come off as soon as she comes back,"

"Can you at least cover yourself with a towel?" Byakuran chuckled sending shivers down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck lightly.

He pressed a kiss the skin beneath her ear earning a gasp of surprise, "Nope. You're absolutely adorable when you are uncomfortable."

Nova rounded on him and opened her mouth to argue with him only for him to kiss her. In shock, Nova didn't respond as he cupped the back of her neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. By the time she came out of her shock, Nova was already caught up in the kiss. It took Nova far too long for her licking to pull away from him. She was blushing darkly as she growled out, "Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

"Because you're far too adorable and delicious not to~" Byakuran took a step forward and Nova took one back only to find herself falling backwards as her leg hit the edge of the tub.

She came up with a curse and glared at Byakuran as he slipped into the tub, "I could have drowned."

"It isn't deep enough for that, Kitten," Byakuran walked over to her and pulled her into a standing position, "You're so beautiful when you get angry,"

Nova blushed and looked away from him, "Let go, I need to-"

"Nope~" He said once again and pulled her close, "I only get so long with the younger you and I want to make it special. Not to mention, your elder-self said some really interesting stuff about a similar interest,"

Before Nova could reply, he pulled her into another kiss.

 _****************************In the present*******************_

When the smoke faded, they were completely bewildered to find Nova blushing heavily while completely soaked. Skull broke the silence that fell over them, "No-"

"We will not be discussing what happened!" She glared at them as her face turned an even brighter shade of red.

Byakuran spoke up, "Nov-"

Nova turned to him and her blush deepened, "I-Uh-"

Was all Nova could get out before passing out, everyone ended up staring at her for a few seconds before realizing that yes, Nova had passed out.


	7. Rule 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **7) Under no circumstances are any Rains allowed to use their Flames on Nova. Somehow, she defies logic and becomes drunk on them. Not even Verde can explain it and he's done studies! *Written in cursive and smelling like marshmallows* Nova is cuddle when she's Flame-drunk. Please disregard Tsuna's rule! *A violent scratch appeared over the words as multiple people wrote* Don't listen to that Marshmallow eating demon!**

Tsuna strolled into Nova's living room to find her curled against Lal while purring softly as she rubbed her head against the woman's side. Tsuna snorted softly, "You called?"

"Why is she acting like this?!" Lal looked a bit panicky as Nova eventually moved to curl up in her lap.

"You used your Flames on her, didn't you?" Tsuna ignored the question Lal had asked.

Lal nodded with a slight blush on her face, "She needed to calm down."

"And that's your answer," Tsuna pointed to the list of rules currently nailed to the area above the T.V, "All Rains are banned from using their Flame on Nova. She gets drunk on them,"

"How the hel-" Lal began only to for Nova to cover her mouth.

Nova blinked slowly at Lal, "Too loud."

Tsuna took out the magical camera he carried around for these reasons and snapped a picture before informing the panicking Rain, "No one can figure it out."

A knock sounded on the door and Byakuran poked his head inside, "Hello, Tsuna-"

Byakuran froze as he caught sight of his girlfriend cuddling with a panicking Rain. Tsuna looked at him and recognized the look on Byakuran's face, "N-"

"Nova~" Byakuran breezed over to Nova, "Come here, Kitten," He held out his arms, "I know the perfect place to cuddle,"

Nova paused in her nuzzling of Lal's neck to peer at Byakuran. It took her a few minutes during which Tsuna attempted to get Byakuran to not leave with Nova before she slipped off of Lal to wrap her arms around Byakuran's neck. Byakuran picked her bridle style and disappeared with a grin on his face. Tsuna face-palmed and walked over to the list of rules before adding, **Never allow Byakuran to take Nova anywhere when she's Flame-drunk.**

 _*********************A day Later**************************_

Nova walked into her house feeling flustered and sleepy. She looked at everyone in confusion as they scrambled around the living room looking at maps and various screens that had blinking dots on them. Nova yawned softly and decided to leave it alone as she was too tired to deal with it. Heading up to her room, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep. She woke up when her door banged open and looked at Skull in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Where have you been?!" Skull screeched as he ran over to her, "Where did that devil take you?"

"Devil?" Nova murmured before realizing what was wrong, "Byakuran just took me to his place. We cuddled and played a lot of games. Why?"

Skull froze before asking, "Games?"

"Video games though we did play truth or dare for a bit," Nova yawned softly as she gained a soft blush on her cheeks, "He's such a good kisser,"

Skull proceeded to pass out with a wail of, "My little sister is growing up too fast!"

 **This one popped into my head rather randomly.**


	8. Rule 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **8) *Written in soft orange ink* If Tsuna is sleeping, leave him alone unless it's life threatening. Due to my influence, he can deal with everyone, but even he needs his sleep. If you bother my cub of a little brother when he's sleeping, I can and will ensure you regret it *A picture of Nova giving the camera a not very nice smile was pasted next to the rule***

Lambo ran towards Tsuna's room with Hayato on his tail. If there was anyone that could keep Stupidera from hurting him, it would be his big brother! Lambo was about to open the door when he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt. Nova peered at him, "Lambo, where are you going?"

"Stupidera is going to hurt Lambo-sama," Lambo cried softly, "Big brother is the only one that won't let him hurt me,"

Nova nodded lightly, "I see. And why is the puppy chasing after you?"

"That stupid cow-brat stole my mochi," Hayato growled as he crested the stairs.

"Ah," Nova set Lambo down and smiled at them making both boys freeze.

The smile was all teeth and reminded both of them of a blood thirsty beast that wouldn't have any trouble devouring them. The air seemed to go cold and Nova's eyes became slightly shadowed as a malevolent glow filled them. Hayato swallowed, "N-nova?"

"Tsuna is currently sleeping, my dear students," Nova's voice was soft and sweet with a dark undertone that made every survival instinct rise up to roar at them to run, "As he was very exhausted when I last saw him, Tsuna needs this. He's been dealing with everything really well, so the least we can do is allow him to sleep. Right?" Both nodded rapidly, "Good! Hayato, you will get something else to snack on. Lambo, you will not steal his mochi or any other snacks from the puppy until after Tsuna wakes up. Understand?" Both nodded again while looking at her with pale faces, "Off you go!"

Both darted down the stairs and into the kitchen, Lambo laid down on the ground as his heart beat quickly in his chest. He was never going to wake his big brother up again for anything less than life threatening danger. Stupidera wouldn't kill him since that would make Tsuna sad and angry not to mention Nova would kill him.


	9. Rule 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **9) Nova is not allowed to summon entities from other universes no matter what. If she even mentions it, remind her of this rule. If she ignores you and goes on to try it, get any of the Arcobaleno barring Skull, Verde, and Reborn. However, if it is to play with the English magicals or some idiots that won't take no for an answer, she is allowed.**

Explosions rang out which was followed by the roar of some type of beast. Cries of pain sounded as those in the nearby buildings were being injured. Tsuna darted over to where Nova was sitting with a light smile on her face and I-Pin in her lap. Tsuna panted softly, "Nova."

"Hey, Cub," Nova turned to Tsuna with a wide grin on her face, "Want some popcorn?"

"How the hell did you summon the Kyuubi?!" Tsuna screamed at her.

"I read it in a book I got from Zelretch," She pouted at him as he glared at her, "I was only protecting I-Pin,"

Tsuna paused and looked at the destruction only to realize they were members of the triad. He looked at I-Pin to see a rather ugly looking bruise on the child's head and realized that Nova had gotten very angry. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tsuna said, "I understand," Tsuna settled down beside her and took some of the popcorn, "You did get his agreement to avoid killing any innocents and to leave once he's done, right?"

Nova hummed lightly, "He won't kill any innocents, but he'll be stay for dinner. He'll be in human form, so it's alright."

Tsuna nodded and watched the gigantic nine-tailed fox, which was smaller than the one he'd seen on T.V, destroy things. He paused as he spotted something small launching very familiar attacks at the running triad members, "Is that Fon?"

Nova nodded with a pleased smile as I-Pin cheered her teacher on, "Mhmm. Who do you think suggested Kurama? I was going to try another, but he convinced me otherwise. Not to mention, I-Pin is his student, so I couldn't say no to him."

"Ah," Tsuna looked at Fon, "I really didn't expect that from him of all people,"

"Fon maybe serene and kind most of the time, but he is still a Storm," Nova reminded him with a warm smile, "He is much like the dragons he can create in that aspect,"

Tsuna could see it and knew that I-Pin hadn't been the only one threatened. He could see the minor bruise around Nova's wrist that told him someone had grabbed her. It may not be outwardly stated, but Fon was Nova's father in all but blood. A dragon indeed.

 **For some reason, Fon strikes me as an over-protective father figure. I mean I find his adult form hot, but can anyone not imagine him as being an over protective father?**


	10. Rule 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **10) Under no circumstances in anyone allowed to use glitter within any residence that Nova either lives in or frequents. She despises glitter almost as much as she despises child abusers. It is apparently harder than hell to clean up even with magic. Nova is also highly allergic to it. *Written in blood* _WE kindly ask that anyone with glitter avoid coming near the Varia. It's hard enough to get blood out of everything not to mention House Keeping is getting very angry._**

An eight year old Tsuna walked up to Nova carrying a handmade card, "Nova. Here."

"Oh Tsuna, you did-" Nova began only to freeze.

"N-nova?" Tsuna felt very scared as Nova turned her head to him.

She smiled at him, "Tsuna, where did you get glitter, who gave it to you, and where did you make this?"

Tsuna blinked at her question while his intuition blared at him that something bad was going to happen. Still, Tsuna answered Nova's questions without pause since he'd been taught to always be truthful with the women in his family, "I got the glitter at school during Arts and Crafts class. Mr. Mori gave it to me after class so that I could do my project without my bullies bothering me. I made this on the kitchen table."

Nova nodded lightly, "I see. Tsuna, can you do something for me?"

"Of course!" Tsuna was always ready to help his big sister out.

"Never, ever use glitter near or around me at all again, okay?" Nova ordered earning a confused nod, "I love the card, but glitter is the worst substance in the world to get cleaned up and can cause a lot of problems. I'm also allergic to it,"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that and he began to panic at the thought of hurting his big sister. Nova calmed him down after explaining the situation to a rather surprised looking Skull and Fon.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the pile of ashes that had once been the kitchen table, the kitchen chairs, and a good portion of the floor boards that had immediately been replaced. He looked at the framed card he'd given Nova and vowed to ensure no one got close to Nova with glitter. Thanks to quick thinking and some potions, Nova hadn't suffered more than a minor reaction to the glitter.

* * *

When Tsuna went to school, he wasn't surprised to find that Mr. Mori had been thoroughly traumatized by the Arcobaleno currently in town nor the fact that the school no longer carried glitter. He wasn't surprised to hear that Namimori was out of glitter and there was apparently a ban on the substance though no one knew why. Tsuna knew it had to do with Viper getting involved, but didn't question it as she usually did a lot of things to ensure Nova was safe.

 **This popped into my head a while ago and I just got around to writing it up. Due to certain rules, I will be breaking the fourth wall in one of these chapters to announce when the 'Of Magic and Flames' sequel is up. If you know someone that likes the story and probably isn't following my updates, I ask that you tell them about this. Now, I need to get going. I have some Rick and Morty to go watch!**


	11. Rule 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for my own ideas.**

* * *

 **11) When Nova is angry, irritated, or on her period, it is heavily advised to keep any paintball guns hidden. She can and will wreak unholy hell on anyone that either pisses her off or annoys her _._ _*_ scribble underneath in various shades of paint _*_** _**The same can be said for water balloons, water guns, and any other such items.**_

Tsuna was sitting in his office filling out paperwork when his phone rang. Inwardly sighing, he answered it, "Ye-"

"Tsuna!" A very panicked Hermione Granger nearly shouted over the phone, "Help!"

"What happened?" Tsuna heard screams of pain, "Did someone piss of Nova?" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation upon getting the affirmative, "Did she perhaps have a paint ball gun or something similar near her?" Tsuna shook his head as he heard the tell-tale sound of a paintball gun being fired nearby, "No need to answer that. Who pissed her off?"

The phone was silent for a few moments before Byakuran's voice came through, "Tsuna~"

"Who pissed her off?" Tsuna asked earning a sheepish laugh.

Tsuna didn't even feel the least bit surprised when he heard, "I ate the last of her favorite chocolate covered strawberry cake. I didn't know she was planning on eating it."

"Byakuran, I would suggest unless you want your mansion covered in paint that you buy her another one," Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to continue doing my paperwork. Please tell Nova that the tenth generation of the Vongola and the Varia are happy to come to this years Halloween party,"

"Will do," Byakuran replied, "If you'll excuse me, I have a cake and a new potions book to buy,"

Tsuna put down the phone and remembered the warning Skull had given him when he was nine.

* * *

"Skull," Tsuna looked at the paint covered Arcobaleno in shock, "What happened?"

"Tsuna, you must never ever allow Nova near anything that can hold paint when she's really angry or irritated," Skull told him seriously as he tried to get the paint off of his helmet, "She can and will get you back with a vengeance,"

Tsuna saw the Cloud wince and nodded rapidly. While he never planned on getting her angry, Tsuna had even more of a reason to not do so.

 **Been awhile since the last one. Suggested rules will be looked at and played around with. I would like to thank** **DustBunnyQueen for her 'Challenge'.**


	12. Rule 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Rule 12: If there is a puppy pile, it is heavily advised that you do not disturb it unless you intend to join in. Otherwise, no one is responsible for any actions that the members of the pile be it maiming, mentally scarring, or something in between.**

Iemitsu walked towards his son's room with the intent to talk with the boy about the notice he'd received a week ago. Quite clearly, his little Tuna-fish had given it to him by accident or that little bitch that was married to the Gesso bastard had done it as a prank. Tsuna would never fire him and if he did, maybe Iemitsu could use it as a way to point out the bitch's manipulations. Obviously, she had done something to his little Tuna-fish since the boy didn't seem to respect him like any son should respect their father. Iemitsu would get Tsuna back to the way he should be even if it killed him.

Iemitsu knocked on the door and waited for five minutes before knocking again when nothing happened. According to his notes, Tsuna was supposed to be in his room at this time especially since it was his day off. Upon not receiving an answer, Iemitsu opened the door and found a rather disturbing sight. Tsuna was curled up in his bed with not only his guardians, the odd Mist that followed the bitch around, the former Storm Arcobaleno's apprentice, The ranking prince, the bitch, and the Cloud Arcobaleno. One of them shifted and revealed the heir to the Giglio Nero Famiglia cuddling against Tsuna. While the last one was alright since the brat would be the perfect wife for his son, Iemitsu was pissed to find the bitch there.

Growling, he stalked over to the pile and reached towards his son with the intent to drag him away from those insane people. Before his hand could even reach his son, he found his wrist being gripped by a softly growling Nova Noir. Iemitsu glared at her, "Let go-"

He stumbled back when she let go due to someone kicking him in the stomach causing him to fly into the wall. He groaned and looked up to find the female brat, I something, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He got up and opened his mouth to shout when a knife sank into his shoulder and something hit his jaw with enough for to cause it to crack loudly. Iemitsu ended up blacking out before he could do anything other than scream in pain. When he woke up, Iemitsu was on the grassy lawn of the Vongola mansion staring up at the moonlit sky. He sat up and immediatly felt his injuries shout at him in protest. He heard a faint rustling sound and looked down to find a note attached to his chest. Picking it up, Iemitsu read out,

 _Iemitsu Sawada,  
You are no longer allowed in the Vongola mansion unless an appointment is scheduled or an event is being held. You are fired from the CEDEF and are expected to pack your things. My mother is waiting to see you back in Namimori and Kyoya has offered his assistance along with Reborn to ensure you get home safely. I would advice against trying anything.  
Tsunayoshi._

 _P.S: It is rude to interrupt a puppy pile while people are napping._

Iemitsu gaped as best he could at the note before getting to his feet and rushing towards the mansion. There was no way his son would do something like this to him, Iemitsu was his father!

* * *

Nova looked at Iemitsu as he was roughly removed from the premises for the third time tonight, "Honestly, you would think he'd get the message by now."

"Well, he is unnaturally thick in the head," Reborn commented after drinking a bit of his espresso.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to kill him or hand him over the Vindice?" Nova asked Tsuna who was watching the monitor with annoyance.

Tsuna looked at her for a few moments before shaking his head, "No. I don't want to make that order and despite everything he's done, he's still my father. My mother needs him too and him dying would hurt her."

Nova shook her head and grabbed a glass of fire whiskey to toss back.

 **Been awhile, but this chapter has occurred due to inspiration caused by my newest chapter of Of Magic and Flames, Book Two: Wizards**


End file.
